The present disclosure relates to electric motor controllers and to the control of vehicles, and more particularly to safety control of load lifting vehicles.
Vehicles having aerial work platforms, such a “cherry-pickers” and materials handling vehicles, such as fork lift trucks are used to lift and to carry loads. To avoid the vehicles tipping over it has been proposed to limit the maximum speed of such vehicles when the vehicle is turning. In addition, tilt switches may be used to identify a loss of stability of the vehicle. Such switches may also be used to stop the vehicle from being driven, or lifting loads when the vehicle is tilted or tilting.
Aspects and examples of the present disclosure address related technical problems.